Algo a cambio
by Domidomo S
Summary: "Para el Intercambio Navideño de Drabbles de Proyecto 1-8". Miyako creyó que Daisuke se burlaba de ella, jamás se imaginó lo que Daisuke escondía tras las palabras que le dijo antes de que ella echara a correr. Por que sí, es verdad que el amor no parpadea.
1. Chapter 1

Este es mi regalo para Coraline T, y es que, en cuanto vi tu frase me quedé prendada, era algo tan bonito, que al final no supe si esto que escribí le haría justicia. Como no es la primera vez que te escribo algo, intenté no repetir el Takari (aunque admito que me siento más cómoda escribiendo de ellos) y Daisuke y Miyako vinieron al rescate. Espero que hayas pasado unas fiestas increíbles y que este año esté lleno de cosas buenas.

 **Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece. No hago esto con fines de lucro.

Para el Intercambio Navideño de Drabbles de Proyecto 1-8

* * *

Uno siempre espera algo a cambio, esa debería ser algo así como una ley universal, y es que, aunque a veces nos duela reconocerlo, eso también nos forja carácter. Cuando miraba a Daisuke llegué a preguntarme más de una vez que era lo que él esperaba del mundo, siempre con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, nunca se daba por vencido, simple y sencillamente era una de las personas más optimistas que conocía en el mundo.

Eso era lo que pensaba hasta el momento que lo encontré sentado con aire alicaído en una de las jardineras de la escuela, era tan raro, que no pude contenerme y me acerqué a él, debería de, por lo menos, poderle levantar un poco los ánimos.

— ¿Pasa algo malo Dai? —pregunté.

— Siempre pensé que estaría enamorado de tí Hika —fue lo que obtuve como respuesta.

Como dije, uno siempre espera algo a cambio, y cuando no lo obtenemos tenemos dos opciones: crecemos o nos dejamos caer. No supe que decirle a Dai después de eso, incluso la sensación de dar media vuelta y correr me invadió unos instantes, hasta que él volvió a hablar.

— No es nada malo Hika, no te espantes, es solo que me doy cuenta que he estado ciego todo este tiempo.

— No te entiendo Dai —y era verdad que no lo hacía

— A veces uno piensa que el amor parpadea, pero no es así, el amor es infinito, nunca llega al borde. —una pausa, un suspiro y de repente Daisuke parece mayor— ¿Tú no lo supiste así, de repente, después de un parpadeo? El que te gustara Takeru, me refiero

Asentí. Y es que era cierto, nunca había imaginado que de verdad llegara a sentir algo más por Takeru que no fuera amistad. Quizá no entendiera en este momento a que se refería Daisuke cuando me dijo que el amor no parpadeaba, pero al menos sabía que no tenía el corazón roto por más dramática que pudiera parecer verlo tan serio .

— Me gusta Miyako.

Y eso aún me dejó más sorprendida.

.

.

.

Miya no parecía tan sorprendida cuando le dije que quizá Daisuke sintiera algo por ella. A veces tampoco sabía que era lo que Miyako esperaba del mundo, o de Daisuke.

— Me lo dijo hace unos días.

— ¿Lo rechazaste? —y es que eso explicaría el aire decaído de Daisuke.

Pero no, no lo había rechazado. Curiosamente ella si se atrevió a dar media vuelta después de escuchar la confesión de Dai, de acuerdo a sus palabras no quería ver como es que nuestro moreno amigo se burlaba de ella haciéndole creer que le gustaba. Eso, definitivamente era una tragedia.

— ¿Y si de verdad le gustas Miya? —tenía que intentar al menos interceder un poco.

— ¡¿Tú también Hikari?!

Resulta que también Iori y Takeru ya le habían planteado esa posibilidad y es que ellos, habían presenciado toda la escena que había montado daisuke para confesarse. Cuando Miyako me contó los detalles, pude entender aunque sea un poco su desconfianza; a ella también le había ido con el cuento de que el amor no parpadeaba.

— Dime tú si eso no era una burla… —dijo casi haciendo un puchero.

— Sabes como es Dai de despistado, dale una oportunidad.

.

.

.

Hacía mucho rato que no armaba tanto jaleo en el patio de la escuela, la última vez había sido una pelea entre Yamato y mi hermano. Se podían escuchar los gritos hasta la segunda planta donde Takeru y yo teníamos clase.

— ¡No seas tonta mujer! —reconocí esa voz en cuanto bajaba las escaleras. Daisuke era el único con esa voz.

Miyako tenía la cara tan roja que bien podía haber pasado por un jitomate. Daisuke, por el contrario, se veía lleno de resolución.

— ¡No soy tonta! Tú eres el que ha venido para decirme que el amor no parpadea, ¡¿qué tipo de discursos raros son esos Motomiya?!

— ¡Es que no me dejas terminar! —Daisuke tomó aire y se puso serio, seguro que se disponía a terminar aquel discurso.

Para cuando Dai quiso recomenzar por enésima vez con lo que iba a decir, uno de los profesores ya se dirigía hacia ellos. La cara de decepción que puso cuando les pidió explicaciones no fue de enojo siquiera, parecía, por primera vez, derrotado de verdad. Al final no pudo decir nada, todos regresaron a sus actividades no sin antes enterarse de que la pareja de gritones se habían ganado un día de detención. En realidad no había buenos motivos para detenerlos, si no contábamos el hecho de que casi media escuela les estaba prestando atención, así que esa tarde la pasaron juntos en un salón haciendo deberes extras.

Fue prácticamente un misterio para todos como es que terminaron saliendo juntos a partir de entonces.

* * *

 _Querida Coraline, si llegaste hasta aquí te podrás dar cuenta que la frase quizá está modificada o diferente, pero fue a propósito, aún tengo pensado publicar una segunda parte (quiero sorprenderte un poco). Espero que hasta ahora hayas disfrutado con el inicio._

 _A todo el que haya llegado hasta aquí gracias por leer._


	2. Chapter 2

Querida Coraline T, disculpa (primero que nada) la demora, aquí está la segunda parte de tu regalo.

 **Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece. No hago esto con fines de lucro.

Para el Intercambio Navideño de Drabbles de Proyecto 1-8

* * *

— Es tu culpa que no pueda llegar a casa para cenar —dijo él con tal de romper el silencio. Ya bastante era soportar la detención como para también soportar el silencio de Miyako

Lamentablemente solo obtuvo silencio. Miyako y él definitivamente eran como dos gotas de agua: extrovertidos, sinceros y con un carácter hasta cierto grado explosivo. "¿No se supone que polos iguales se repelen?" había pensado ya más de una vez, pero no, con ella ya no sucedía así. Era cierto que había creído que su amor por Hikari lo condenaría a sufrir mal de amores por la eternidad, al menos después de que ella y Takeru anunciaran su relación, pero no, tampoco había sido así. Había parpadeado, y un segundo después Miyako le parecía linda, había parpadeado y ahora estaba enamorado.

— Que no te quiero tomar el pelo Miyako —dijo él acercándose a donde estaba.

Le pareció que Miyako quería llorar. Y entonces una parte de él quería darle una palmada en la espalda y decirle que no fuera cabezota mientras otra (emergente cual flor en primavera) lo empujaría a abrazarla y decirle que todo estaba bien. El cabezota, quizá, si fuera él.

— Mejor dime de qué iba eso de que el amor no parpadea, tonto.

Y tras ver aparecer una pequeña sonrisa, se animó a continuar. Ese era el momento de demostrar que quizá, eran polos opuestos.

— Solo si me das algo a cambio.

— Sí serás cabezota… —dijo entre dientes, pero asintiendo al mismo tiempo.

Lo que estaba a punto de explicar lo había entendido como entendía pocas cosas (más pocas de las que hubiera admitido) en la vida, era una certeza que le había llegado tan de repente y tan de golpe que casi juraba que le había dolido, su amor por Hikari era de chocolate. Molestaba a Miyako porque con ella en realidad nunca había aprendido a relacionarse de otro modo, eso era todo, ella seguía siendo una chica talentosa y con tantas cualidades como Hikari sólo que nunca supo otra forma de decirlo, a eso se refería con que el amor no parpadeaba, el amor sólo se prolongaba hasta el infinito, sin descansos, esperaba hasta que ambas piezas se enteraran de que estaba ahí y se unían. Él estaba enamorado de Miyako y sólo pasaba lo mismo de siempre, no sabía como expresarlo.

Miyako sonrió después de escucharlo explicar sus virtudes y todo lo que la hacía para él una chica especial y luego, soltó una carcajada, "Nunca imaginé que fueras tan cursi Daisuke" fue todo lo que atinó a decir y ambos estallaron en risas.

Una vez que quedaron con los estómagos doloridos de tanto reír, Miyako le preguntó qué era lo que quería a cambio. Daisuke obtuvo entonces su primera cita con ella.

* * *

 _Listo. He cambiado de narrador pero me parecía lo más adecuado para manejar lo de la detención de estos dos. Coraline de nuevo espero que te haya gustado el detalle, gracias por tu review y espero que hayas disfrutado leyendo así como yo al escribirlo._

 _Nos leemos._


End file.
